Welcome To My World
by Awesomely-Awesome Alice
Summary: I never knew fanfictions could actually come true. Let alone happen to me. What am I to do when I find the Akatsuki on my doorstep? ItachixOC, HidanxOC, SasorixOC Rated T for Hidan's language.
1. Day 1 and 2: Home Alone

**Friday**

** Day 1**

I'm lucky that Mom and Tya are going to a rehabilitation summer camp, while my brother is still at his boarding school.

I get the whole house to myself! No, I won't get lonely. Well, I won't get any lonelier. All of my friends, _all_ of them, lived more than 60 miles from me, or even out of state. So my two _best_ friends can't come over often.

Our only means of communication is Facebook. Uhg… I wouldn't even look twice at Facebook if it wasn't the only way to talk to my best friends…

What? Use a _phone_? Ew, no way.

Off track… Anyway, as I write this, my family is packing. Mom is _still_ fretting about leaving me hole alone for two months.

She wouldn't even listen when I told her I was 14; I could take care of myself. Plus, if someone broke in, I kept a knife in my closet. Well, that wasn't the only reason the knife was in there… don't ask.

I'm only keeping this journal because mom asked me to. I told her that in the event I was killed, she would be allowed to read it. That didn't help her feel any better.

Well, it's late. Mom and Tya are finally done packing, and I'm being forced to go to bed. Tomorrow starts summer.

Finally.

**Saturday**

** Day 2**

They just left.

No, I'm not lonely. No, I didn't cry after they were gone because it was too quiet. No, I'm _fine_. No…I don't think I'm going through denial. Why do you ask?

I am kind of upset I finished watching Naruto Shippuden though… Well, I didn't _finish_ watching it, per say, I just kinnda stopped watching after Pein-sama died.

Tobi was now Madara – a lying ass, and Zetsu was…Zetsu.

…

It's really quiet now. Tomorrow, I think I'll go for a walk. For now, I'll just sleep. For some reason I have a major headache.

**SoulCrona: Hey guys~ ^^ There's not Akatsuki in this chapter just yet. Sigh, sorry! It's the first pages I wrote, leading up to meeting them. I'm typing up the second chapter right now, but before I add it I want some reviews! I wanna know if people actually WANT a second chapter or whatnot. –bows- Au revior! Until next time!**


	2. Day 3: I'm Dreaming

** Sunday**

** Day 3**

…I must be dreaming. There is no way this could be real. No one would believe me but… I found the Akatsuki.

Okay, here's a flashback:

I was walking down one of the few roads near my house when, out of nowhere, I hear murmuring under the bridge that crosses the dry river.

Curious, I climbed over the fence to see who was there. I live in the middle of nowhere; killers tend to be uncommon.

At first I just see black cloaks. Who wears _black_ in the middle of the desert in the middle of summer? On top of that, they were _cloaks_ – large, hot, cloaks! Then I see the red clouds _on_ the cloaks. They were easily recognizable. No mistaking it.

I frowned. Cosplayers? No one around here even knows what "baka" means!

They had gone silent every since I had climbed over the fence. I stared at them, eyes wide.

There was no doubt; these guys were the real thing. They looked too perfect otherwise. Everyone can tell the difference between a cosplayer and the real life person. There's always a mistake somewhere. Not with them, they were flawless…and some were gorgeous.

Now I know what you're thinking; this is just a fanfic, right? This stuff never happens, right?

Yeah I thought so too.

I mean, not only had I found the Akatsuki –fictional, hot, characters-but… I mean, it was happening to ME. I mean, how the hell?

…

My nerves were so twisted; I could only stare at them.

"Is she a shinobi?" I heard the blue-haired girl, Konan, ask.

"If she were a shinobi, she would have taken off by now." The red-head replied. Sasori. He did have a point. In their world, all of the villages with shinobi knew of them, and no sane ninja would dare approach the Akatsuki.

"I can't feel her chakra." Itachi murmured. Well duh, this world had no chakra. But I'm sure he didn't know that.

"I can't feel _anyone's_ chakra." The shark replied. Aw, Kisame was…well, I can't say he was adorable in real life. Being the bitch that I sometimes am, I need to say he really didn't look cute. But he reminded me of an older brother. I liked that about him.

Then Pein-sama stepped forward. I took a step back. Everyone was quiet. He decided to go for a friendly introduction, maybe to not scare me off. He probably wanted knowledge of this world. "My name is-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Your name is Pein-sama." Despite being nervous, I said this. I always called Pein-sama using the "-sama" suffix. Also, I didn't want him to rip my throat out for interrupting him, so I decided to be polite as possible while trying to explain to him that I knew everyone's names – introductions would be useless on their part.

"How did you-?" I cut him off again.

"You're the Akatsuki; Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and Pein-sama."

They all stared at me, no doubt surprised I knew their names. Oh, I definitely knew way more than their names though.

"How the fuck do you know us, girl?" Well nice to meet you too, Hidan.

I took another step back. Any further and I'd be walking in brambles. "U-ummm…" Well you see, the thing is… Yeah something tells me that wouldn't work.

"Don't stutter and spill it, asshole!" He spat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" I yelled back.

"Tell us where we are, then." Pein-sama, no doubt trying to divert our attention from a fight, cut in.

"Arizona," I replied, just to freaking get under Hidan's skin.

"What the fuck? What kind of fucked-up village name is that?" Hidan yelled while the others stayed silent. Well I successfully got a reaction from him.

Time to make him look like an idiot. "It's not a village you idiot, it's a state!" I snapped back.

"IDIOT? You're the idiot, bitch!" Okay that wasn't a good comeback. Plus, he just called me an idiot and a bitch in the same sentence.

"At least I'm not some Jashin-obsessed bastart walking around wearing a _**black cloak**_ in the middle of the desert." Okay I just sort of insulted all of them.

"What kind of messed up place is this? This isn't a desert! There's no sand! There's only dirt and shrubs!" Two things went through my mind. One, he didn't curse. And two, I mentally facepalmed at his stupidity.

I was thankful Pein-sama interrupted the argument. "Hidan, before you embarrass yourself any further, shut up." I almost laughed. Almost.

He just glared at me.

"So you're really the Akatsuki?" I don't know why I had the need to ask that.

I expected Hidan to say "No shit." But he stayed silent.

"The one and only," Kisame grinned."

Konan nodded. Itachi shrugged.

Tobi was being surprisingly quiet. Then, a thought crossed my mind. Madara – of course.

I was taking this easier than I expected. But then, I never really expected this. However my heart started racing really fast when the whole thing sunk in. I wasn't dreaming – my dreams were far less creative. And I can't exactly remember them. So, I just stood there freaking out inside until someone said something.

"Is she alright? **Can we eat her?** No." Zetsu was talking to himself.

"I don't know. Hey, girl, you okay?" Konan spoke up. She stood up and walked over to me. She had such a relaxing voice. She placed a hand on my shoulder before I could start hyperventilating.

She was actually…real.

Pein-sama spoke then. "Girl, do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh right…you can call me Tails. And yes, I do have a place…" I trailed off, thinking about my empty house.

"Awesome!" Kisame bear-hugged me. "I am _not_ spending another night out here!"

My eyes were still wide when he let go of me. He laughed at my expression.

…

So that's how the Akatsuki ended up staying at my house.

…

**SoulCrona: 8D So many people added my story to their favorites! YAY Thank you~ Now, this chapter would have been over 10 pages on Word, so I needed to shorten it. I'm still typing out the third chapter and I'll upload it once I'm done. I decided to be nice and upload this today. Okay I was going to upload it today anyway…^^''**


	3. Day 3 Cont: Rules

_[Recap: So that's how the Akatsuki ended up staying at my house…]_

I know what you're thinking. This is awesome, right? Perfect, right? You've got the whole –sexy – Akatsuki living with you! Right?

Wrong. I have a group of S-class criminals hungry enough to eat me out of house and home. They're also dangerous and I had to warn Zetsu not to eat anyone or any pet.

The worst part of this is I live in the middle of nowhere, I have NO money, and the nearest store was 20 miles away. The highway was 6 miles away!

Once we got home, I took the liberty to lay down the laws while I still OWNED the place.

"Pein-sama, you wouldn't mind if I told them rules to follow by, right? I mean it is my house." We were at my door. "Of course you're probably going to be the one enforcing those rules and all…"

Pein-sama nodded. "You may."

"Okay thanks~" I turned to the others. "Alright! While you're staying here, there are some things you need to follow by."

"You mean fucking rules?" Hidan said, basically summarizing what I just told them. No duh, Hidan.

I only nodded.

Konan shrugged, agreeing, along with the rest of them who did their own little nod or murmur.

Except for Tobi. "Rules? Tobi will follow the rules! Tobi is a good boy!" I glanced at Tobi, who had finally spoken up. No matter how hard he was going to try to get on my good side, I would always hate him. Madara was number one on my "Naruto Characters I Will Kill First Chance" list.

Madara seemed to notice the flash of distaste in my eyes when he spoke, and easily took the hint because he immediately quieted, his sharingan glowing. I needed to make a note not to get on Madara's bad side.

**Note:**

**Do NOT get on Madara's bad side!**

**He would probably kill you.**

"So what are the rules?" Kisame asked.

"Listen up because I'm not going to repeat this! You're ninja so you should remember."

**RULES:**

Don't wreck my house

Make a mess, clean it up

Don't eat anyone

No killing people

No sacrifices to Jashin

No converting people to Jashin

Don't eat all of my food

If you want to know how it works, ask me

Do not touch the phone or computer

I can add any rules I forgot _

[Posted on fridge]

"Especially no killing people!" I finished.

Pein-sama nodded. "Break the rules and answer to me."

I thanked him, turning to open the door. "We'll decide rooms later."

Everyone filed in. Konan found my printer paper, Hidan found the knives, Kakuzu found the computer, Tobi found the T.V., Itachi found my manga, Pein-sama found my cat, Sasori found my Itachi plushie, Deidara found my clay, Zetsu found my plants, and Kisame found my bathtub. Pffftt.

I felt Konan because she was only doing origami. I ran up to Hidan and took away the knife, storing them in the safe that had all of our knives in it. "I don't want a Hidan with knifes." I glared at him. Then I went into the front room to show Tobi how to work the T.V. After that I left to tell Pein-sama not to kill my poor cat. Then I froze, seeing Sasori with my Itachi plushie.

"Oi, Sasori give that back!" I yelled, running over to him. "It was a birthday gift!" He lifted the plushie over his head, laughing at my efforts to retrieve something from a ninja. I gave up, pouting. He was too tall…

Urg, I still needed to make sure Deidara wasn't making bombs!

"C'mon give it back!"

"Give what back?" I jumped. Itachi had just been downstairs! How did he…oh. Ninja.

"This _adorable_ doll she has of you." Sasori said in a mocking tone.

"What?" Itachi grabbed the plushie from Sasori before I could. "This doesn't even look like me."

"What doesn't?" My life was getting worse when I heard Pein-sama.

"Where did you get this?" Itachi turned to me.

"W-well you see…" I turned to Pein-sama. "It'd be better if I showed you."

So I did. I went downstairs and to the living room where Madara was watching CNN. I took the first Naruto Shippuden disk and held it up for them to see.

"Ma-Tobi is it okay if I play this?"

He nodded.

"Thanks." I was sort of glad I only had the first disk with the first 4 episodes. No one had to see their own death.

I called in the rest of the Akatsuki and they gathered around the T.V.  
"Deidara, Sasori, you're in this."  
Deidara perked up while Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Danna we're in this!"

I popped in the disk and skipped to the third episode – the other two were more or less unimportant.

While it was playing and everyone was commenting on it, Pein-sama called me over.

"So you watch this and it's…"

"Yeah. Kinnda like a story."

"How long is it?"  
"Well each episode is 30 minutes and there's over 200 episodes so… very long."

He raised an eyebrow. "Has it ended yet?"

I didn't know how much I wanted to tell him I know. "Yeah, it's already over. I just stopped watching after…" I was going to say "after you died" but something told me that would be really retarded to say. He waited for me to continue.

"Well I just haven't seen how it ends." I didn't want to think about their deaths…

I glanced at Deidara who was teasing Sasori in a bad imitation of Sasori-Hiruko's voice. "I hate to be kept waiting!" He said in a deep voice, mocking the puppeteer.

Kisame and Hidan started laughing and Kakuzu and Zetsu were chuckling. I snickered, but immediately stopped when I saw Sasori's expression.

I mean, I was looking at a seriously ticked off S-class criminal.

"Sasori," I began, shrinking away from his glare." Umm… If you're going to kill him, please do it outside." I quickly amended what I was going to say.

Sasori turned to Deidara. "Any last words?"

Deidara darted behind me. "What? Don't hide behind _me_! Besides, I think he was just joking!"

"Joking? Are you serious, un? He really wants to kill me!"

Sasori's expression was proof enough. MY eyes widened. "A-ano…I don't think that would be a good idea Sasori. Sasori? Don't give me that look! Oi s-stay back!" With a yelp, Deidara and I retreated upstairs. I pulled him into my room and into my closet, locking the door.

I heard Sasori and froze, but it soon became quiet again.

"Oh shit." I just realized something.

"Are you okay, yeah?"

"Can't he sense our chakra?"

"Not yours. You have none." Okay but he didn't answer the question.

I never got an answer, because right then Sasori's fist smashed into the door.

…

**SoulCrona: Heyy~ I wanted to upload it after I got a decent amount of reviews, but I was just itching to get it up. I hope you like it! ^^ Thanks for reading! If you want me to upload the next chapter, review! I don't know if you like the fanfic if you don't.**


	4. Day 3 Cont: Facebook

_[I never got an answer, because right then Sasori's fist smashed into the door.]_

"Dammit Sasori, you're paying for that!" I hissed.

…

Whoever said living with the Akatsuki was a dream come true _obviously_ never **lived** with the Akatsuki. After I got Pein-sama to, pffft, "lecture" Sasori and Deidara, we went back downstairs to find the rest of the Akatsuki getting bored… and hungry.

"I'm fucking starved! Does this shit-hole have food?" Guess which bundle of joy said that.

"Yes I have food but how the hell am I supposed to survive for two months with eleven people to feed and no money?" I fretted, staring at my meager food supply conveniently located in my small pantry. "If you're that hungry, I'll make ramen."

It took 14 packets until they all were satisfied. Hidan, the ass, ate the most. Thank Jashin Konan was around to help me. After Hidan shut the hell up after eating, I went on the computer.

Everyone except Zetsu, Pein-sama, and Tobi crowded around to see what I was doing.

I got on Facebook. I had to tell _someone_ I had the Akatsuki living with me before one of them killed me.

Just so Pein-sama wouldn't flip that I was telling someone about their being here; I decided to ask for permission. "Pein-sama, can I notify my friends that you are here? There are only two who need to know." Because, truth be told, I _would_ only tell those two.

"Do they need to know?"

"Honestly, they do." That statement was so true.

"Then you may."

Sasori read my name on the screen. Tails. I snickered. I would never in a million years tell them my real, and retarded, name. Even my friends called me Tails.

Itachi saw my profile picture. I was glad it wasn't that half-naked one of him…

"Is that me?"

"Yes." I grinned.

Just my luck. The exact two people I wanted to talk to were online! I went over into the group chat.

The chat went as follows:

**Tails: **Lex? Serra?

**Lexi: **=D Hey Tails!

**Serra: **^-^ hey Tails~

**Tails: ** Whatever I say, I swear to Jashin that I'm telling the truth.

**Serra: ** what?

**Lexi: ** What is it Tails?

**Tails: **...Akatsuki

**Serra: **Lol what?

**Tails: **Over at my house…All of them.

**Lexi: **O.o as in cosplay?

**Serra: **Why the hell would you have cosplayers at your house without inviting me?

**Tails: **No you idiot! Where in Kira would I find 10 cosplayers that look exactly like the Akatsuki? _

**Lexi: **Then what are you talking about?

**Tails: **I HAVE THE REAL DAMMED AKATSUKI AT MY HOUSE AND THEY ATE ALL MY RAMEN!

**Serra: **lol XD

**Lexi: **Pfffttt o.o

**Tails: **I'm serious!

**Serra: **WTC? Have you been reading fanfics again?

**Tails: ** D= of course =.= of course you wouldn't believe your best friend. You want proof?

**Serra: **Duh

**Lexi: **Take a picture – one that isn't generic or anything.

**Tails: **Wouldn't you just recognize my house?

**Serra: **Good point.**  
Tails: **Okay BRB

**Lexi: **k

I turned to the Akatsuki, who were reading over my shoulder. "Did you understand any of that?"  
"Most of it," Itachi shrugged.

"Okay. They want proof so I'm giving them a picture." I grabbed my camera off the desk. "Okay Deidara, stand next to Itachi. And…whoever wants to be in the picture move over here."

The picture ended up with Itachi slouching, not even looking at the camera. Deidara had his left arm on Itachi's shoulders, waving at the camera as his mouth-hand grinned. Hidan was in the back, flipping off the camera and Konan was about to smack him. Zetsu had somehow made his way into the picture, standing in the shadows.

"Well that picture looks rather…**interesting**." Zetsu commented.

I thought it was rather amusing…I uploaded it to Facebook and tagged Lex and Serra in it.

Back to the chat:

**Lexi: **HOLY SHIT

**Serra: **Are you serious? Did you see Dei Dei's mouth?

**Lexi: **And Zetsu?

**Tails:** Do you believe me now?

**Serra: **We're COMING over!

**Tails: **As much as I'd love to see you, I can't feed anyone else =_=

**Serra: ** =.='' that's the only reason?

**Lexi: **See you tomorrow~

**Tails: **Shit. Bring food! I have to go. Deidara's about to kill Tobi.

I quickly logged off and shut down the computer, running to Tobi's aid. I can't believe Madara hadn't killed Deidara yet!

"Tobi is a good boy!" You all know who said that.

"Like hell you are, un!" You all know who said that, too.

"Oi! What's wrong?" I sighed like a mother dealing with her misbehaving children.

"Tobi wouldn't stop bugging me!"

"So you're going to kill him?" I raised my eyebrow. "Did he say sorry?"

"Yeah but I'd rather beat the little shit."

I smacked him. "Idiot. Leave Tobi alone." He let go of Tobi.

"Tobi thanks Tails-chan~" He said.

"You're welcome, just don't get on Deidara's nerves." I sent him off.

~Massive time skip~

After it started to get late, I assigned them rooms. There were a total of 6 rooms in my two story house, along with 3 1/2 bathrooms counting the one in the master bedroom. The master bedroom was downstairs and it was my mom's. No one was to go in there except for females. 5 rooms were upstairs, along with 2 of the bathrooms. One of the 5 rooms was my sister's. Again, no one was to go in there. I drew a small map and labeled each of the rooms. There was "My room, room 1, room 2, and room 3". My room was right next to room 1, which was by room 2, which was next to my sister's room, and the 3rd room was across from that.

Pein-sama, Itachi, and Tobi got room 1.

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara got room 2.

Sasori, Zetsu, and Kisame got room 3.

Konan was with me. Lexi and Serra were also going to room with me when they came over.

Sasori told me he wasn't going to sleep, and I was fine with that. He was a puppet. He never ate either...

So finally, this day was drawing to a close.

I really am tired. Who knew?

Night then.

…

**SoulCrona: Don't ask me why I uploaded it. Well, let's just say Lex wanted me to and I had no real reason to not upload it.**


	5. Day 4: Deidara You Idiot

** Day 4**

** Monday**

Last night I had a nightmare. Instead of waking up to find it the middle of the night, it was morning. Konan was sitting beside me on the bed, folding some paper. She asked if I was okay, and told me I talked in my sleep. Great. I wonder what I said.

My nightmare was stupid too. I get scared over the lamest things.

I asked Konan if she knew where everyone was. It was surprisingly quiet for a houseful of…Duh. Ninja. She told me they were out training in the desert behind my house. Just as I was about to look outside my window, that had a clear view of the desert, I heard a loud BOOM.

"Shit." My day was just getting better and better. "Apparently someone decided to stay home."

I went downstairs with Konan to investigate to find….yeah, I officially hate Deidara. He had been my second favorite, but right now Konan was moving up the list.

"Deidara…" I said slowly.

"Yeah, un?" Is it really necessary to say yeah twice?

"Why is there a hole in my kitchen floor?" My voice was surprisingly calm.

"It could be worse, un," he shrugged. I, who had never thrown a good punch in my life, tried to do just that. I missed him completely. Well if he wasn't a ninja… No, even then I couldn't.

"Jerk!" Was that the best I could say? I should take lessons from Hidan. "You're fixing that." Fuming, I ran upstairs and into my room, slamming the door.

How could he act like that? Not only would it take a lot of money to replace, and the tiles would look different, but mom was _so _going to kill me.

I forgot to mention earlier that, thanks to my lovely sister, my door was broken. If you were to push against it, despite it being locked, you could easily get in. Although if it wasn't broken, there was only a thumb turn lock on my door. And if it was a keyed lock, they could always use that unlock jutsu.

There is no escaping ninja.

I expected Konan to come in, but the one person I didn't want to see decided it was a good idea to apologize in person. UN. And then he decided, after apologizing, that he could ninja-yoink my journal.

"What is this, un? A diary?"

I didn't even try to take it from him. "KONAN! Deidara's getting into my stuff!" I yelled, like a little kid who wasn't getting along with her brother.

Konan appeared and took the journal from him and hit him on the head with it. "Cut it out."

Then she handed the journal so I could hide it while she forced Deidara out of MY room. Then they started arguing… I thanked Konan after she kicked Deidara out of the room.

Eventually, the rest of the group returned.

"Should I even ask?" What's the point of asking that when you're already asking me a question?

"Deidara _will_ fix it." I muttered.

"Deidara, you're an idiot." Sasori glanced at his partner.

"But Danna-"

"Idiot." Said 'Danna' stalked away.

I followed him into the front room where everyone was watching the news.

"Your nation is over 3 _trillion_ dollars in debt?" Kakuzu looked like he was having a heart attack.

"And rising. And yet we still find the money to pay selfish, goddamn- Nevermind."

"Your world is fucked up." Talk about a massive understatement.

I looked at Hidan. "You have no idea."

…  
…

…

"Anyway, what exactly were you doing earlier?" I asked Pein-sama.

"I'm sure Konan told you – training." He replied. Okay, but that doesn't tell me what you were _doing_.

"We need to train regularly." Kisame spoke up. I understood that part.

"Hey," To my surprise, Zetsu spoke up. "If you want, you can join us next time. **Your weakness annoys me.** **Stop acting surprised every time I talk.**" He added.

Gee thanks. "Sure, I'd love to train with you. Thanks Zetsu."

"No, thank Itachi. **He's the one who suggested training you.**"

I blinked. What? It was Itachi's idea? Well, I know I'm living with a house-full of S-class criminals, and they _can_ kill me anytime they want…Did Itachi feel obliged to make sure I stood a chance? For what, five seconds instead of two?

I still wanted to thank him. He wasn't around though. Always disappearing. Is that, like, his "ninja way"? Okay that sounded stupid. Ninja _always disappear all the time_. I mentally facepalmed.

"I'm fucking hungry." I guess he's hungry.

"Yes, Hidan, it's called making your own food." I said sarcastically. I hated cooking.

"Bitch," he grumbled, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"If there's anything missing besides two slices of bread and some lunchmeat, I'm taking it out on your hide." Oh shit. I'm starting to sound like-

"Sure thing, MOM." Yeah that person.

I looked at the rest of them. "Same goes for you. I don't have a lot of food and I want to make it last. Also, men should know how to make their own dinner." Especially ninja men.

We watched the news for a while before I got bored. "Okay enough about our money crisis. I think Kakuzu lost all of his hearts. Let's watch a movie or something."

"Like what?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

I got up and put in Avatar. That would take a good 3 hours. "Like this."

Pressing Play, I sat back as the awesome movie started.

Once it finally ended, after a commentary from the Akatsuki, I was feeling unusually tired. I left the Akatsuki and my house in the hands of Pein-sama, and retreated up into my room to take a nap. I needed to sleep off a headache caused by ninja.

…

**SoulCrona: So I've decided to upload every other day… Except for some days when I can't upload or I don't wanna. XDD Anyway, hope you liked it!**

Random fact: When I type, sometimes my friends hear me whisper what I write. I don't realize I'm repeating what I type, it's a subconscious thing.


	6. Day 4 Cont: The Park

_[I needed to sleep off a headache caused by ninja]_

I groggily woke up to someone poking my face.

"Is she alive?" Tobi curiously asked. No shit, Madara.

I yawned and stretched and Tobi jerked back like I was the living dead.

"She's fine." That voice…

My eyes shot wide open to find Lexi and Serra sitting on my bed, staring at me. Tobi was now sitting on the floor by my door next to Deidara who was leaning against the wall. Konan was sitting beside me on the bed, and Itachi was in the doorway. What, was my sleeping that interesting? I frowned, glancing at all the people in the room.

"What?" Annoyed, I snapped at them. I wasn't exactly in a good mood when I wake up.

"You've just been sleeping for awhile." Deidara shrugged. Oh, yes, because my taking a nap is going to cause people to worry.

"Five freaking hours you've been asleep!" Lexi scoffed. Well it's not my fault I forgot they were suddenly coming over! They better have brought food.

"I was exhausted." I reasoned. " You know I'm naturally a night owl." That was just my excuse for my scattered sleep schedule. I was more like a cat. I slept only when I needed to, or when I just had no more energy. This was usually during the day.

Lexi and Serra knocked me over, glomping me.

I shook my head at them. "Deidara, they didn't fangirl you to death did they?"

He looked confused. Well duh, he didn't know what a fangirl was.

"We may have…" Lex laughed, getting off while Serra was still hugging me.

I looked down at Serra. "You better not have pissed off Hidan. For Jashin's sake my house is ruined enough."

"Hidan's sexy~" She murmured into my shoulder. Way to answer the question.

"What did he break?"

"Your coffee table." Lex said for Serra.

I cursed.

We went downstairs and, lo and behold, one of my mom's coffee tables was smashed in half.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, and Pein-sama were watching CNN as if my front room wasn't a wreck.

"Hidan… I TOLD YOU ONE OF THE RULES IS TO NOT DESTROY MY HOUSE!"

"Oh? That girl tackled me out of nowhere!"

"Which one?" Did I have to ask? Really?  
"The fucking insane one!" He shook a finger at Serra.

"Thank you~" She seriously said that.

Hidan looked ready to kill her.

"Pein-sama, Hidan broke one of the rules. Do something." Haha I felt like I was 9 again, telling on my older brother.

Pein-sama sighed, said something about never wanting children, and lead Hidan into another room. I giggled as soon as he was gone.

"I'm bored." As soon as Kisame's words were out of his mouth, Lexi yelled "LETS GO TO THE PARK!"

Sasori, no doubt coming downstairs to see who was screaming, was glomped by Lex. I could tell he had been stuck in his room all day and Lexi hadn't met him yet. That's what he gets for never coming downstairs.

While Lex was obsessing over Sasori, Pein-sama and Hidan reentered the room.

"Okay everyone, I guess we're going to the park, and everyone is coming. You guys need out of the house." I know they went training, but that wasn't good enough.

A few, like Zetsu and Pein-sama, looked like they didn't want to go.

"When are we leaving?" Lexi was clinging to Sasori.

"Now, duh," There was nothing better to do. I went over to the front door and pulled it open, facing the night.

"But it's dark! What if creepers come out?"

I turned to her, pulling her away from Sasori and placing my hands on her shoulders. Looking her in the eyes, I said, "Lexi, we have 10 S-class criminals with us. What creeper is that bad?"

"Orochimaru," She answered without blinking.

"And thank god he isn't in our world." I answered just as fast.

Serra, Lexi, and I all three started laughing. Hidan started to, but Kakuzu hit him for being an idiot.

I decided to add to the list of rules – the Outside ones. Lex and Serra helped me out.

**OUTSIDE RULES:**

_No screaming, yelling, or talking loudly around the houses_

_Avoid cars – especially ones with red and blue lights_

_Do not wear your cloaks outside_

_Use common sense_

_No talking to strangers_

…

"Gee I hope we covered everything." I said sarcastically.

And with that, we left my poor house and walked to the park. The curfew of the community I lived in was 10 pm. It was 11:30, so if the police caught us we'd be in trouble. Or not. We have ninja friends. Then again, they couldn't exactly put us in jail…and we have no parents around. Heh.

A few months ago, on my birthday, Lexi, Serra, and I decided to play a game. The "Jump In A Bush Every Time A Car Drives By" game. I glanced at Lex and she nodded. We saw the headlights of a car and we all three darted behind a bush and ducked low, waiting for it to pass. It turned before it got to us and we groaned.

"What are you doing?" Kisame stood beside us, looking down at our hunched figures.

"Playing the 'Jump In A Bush Every Time A Car Drives By" game." I laughed.

"Tobi wants to play!" Tobi jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay Tobi can play!" Serra grinned at him.

"Tobi thanks Serra-chan!" He hugged her.

We finally got Deidara and Kisame to play too. The others had too much pride to hide from cars. It was kinnda funny seeing a 6 foot something shark try to duck behind a bush whenever a car passed.

Finally we got to the park.

"I call the tire swing!" We all three yelled at the same time.

The others just followed as we ran to the tire swing. We climbed on and Lexi started spinning us and them jumped on.

I noticed the rest of them just standing there. "Okay go do whatever." I shrugged.

Kisame apparently couldn't think of anything else to do, so he used his super awesome ninja skills to spin us super fast.

Serra and Lexi started whooping and cheering. I held on tighter and closed my eyes tightly, laughing.

"Thank you Onii-chan~" I giggled.

"Onii-chan…?" I could almost hear him raise his eyebrow.

After Serra started to get dizzy and I started to worry about it breaking [yeah I'm that weird], we got off the tire swing. I spent the majority of the night riding around on Kisame's shoulders and calling him "Onii-chan" – my new nickname for him. After he refused to carry me around anymore, I started begging Itachi for piggy-back rides. Yeah I'm too lazy to walk…

Serra had run off to find Hidan and Lex was following Deidara and Sasori around…

"C'mon Itachi~" I begged. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."  
"PLEASE?"

"_No_."

"You gave Sasuke piggy-back rides!" I pouted.

I guess I upset him by saying that because he got up and walked away

I frowned, feeling like a bitch. "Sorry!" I called after him.

"Hn." Now I felt even worse.

I laid down on the bench he had been sitting on, closing my eyes. Despite my five hour long nap, I was still tired. I decided it wouldn't do much harm to get more sleep.

…

Someone was trying to shake me awake. "Uhg… leave me alone." I had just gotten to sleep, or so it seemed, when I was cracking my eyes open to glare at whoever was disturbing me… Itachi? I closed my eyes again.

"Tails you need to wake." Oh his voice was so sexy… of course such a calming voice wouldn't wake me up.

"It's no use." I heard Serra say. "It's nearly impossible to get her up if she doesn't want to." That was true. Even mom had a hard time waking me up. Devan [my guyfriend] somehow managed…

"Leave her," Lex laughed.

"I'd love to." Hidan.

Suddenly I was in someone's arms, pressed against their solid chest. I'd never been carried this way… I leaned against them and drifted off.

"Lucky," I heard Serra mutter before I fell asleep. "She gets to be carried…"

"By Itachi. She must feel happy." Lexi added, laughing.

**A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASAIIIII I am sooo sorry I haven't been able to update! Well, since my internet's out for a few days I can use this time to write more chapters! Of course this'll probably be up around the 3****rd ****when my internet returns…**

**Do you know how hard it is to live without Carmeldansen and YOUTUBE! I'm dying…**

**And how was Portal 2, c'mon it was awesome right!**

**Well I'll get the next chapter in extra quick because I want to atone for the sin of not updating!**


	7. Day 5: Monthly Curse

**Tuesday**

**Day 5**

Today was quite the eventful day. One, a girl has a monthly nuisance that I was _so_ lucky to have start today. I'm sure everyone knows what that is. And because I was in an extremely bad mood about it, I got on Hidan's case for fighting with Kakuzu up in his room.

"I don't see why you're so fucking pissed about it!" Hidan was yelling at me.

"You left a Kakuzu-sized hole in the WALL!" I yelled back.

"He started it!"

"You hit him first!"

"He was being a fucking ass!"

"You don't kill each other over that!"

"I can't die so it doesn't matter!"

"Well I wish you could!"

"Tails!" Serra broke into our argument. "Leave Hidan and Kakuzu alone!" I wasn't yelling at Kakuzu, who so patiently waited for us to stop biting each other's head's off.

"Butt out, Serra! Take your threesome fantasies elsewhere!" I glared at her.

She turned red and ran out of the room. While Hidan and I went back to screaming at each other, Lex murmured "That was harsh."

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Onii-chan [Kisame] shrugged. Lexi snickered.

I froze mid-sentence. "What was that, Onii-_chan_?" I spat through clenched teeth. Okay I'll admit I don't look all that intimidating. I'm only 5 foot 1 and my glares don't exactly scare anyone. Maybe it was my tone of voice. They were silent.

Well, not for long. "Am I right? Is that the only reason you're being so pissy? 'Cause I don't see the big deal-"

I stomped up to him. "Excuse me, FISH BOY. I don't see you fucking bleed for a week and live." I made a growling noise and ran out of the room. Hidan is going to give me hell over this.

As I was walking upstairs I heard Hidan. "What the fuck? Did a rainbow piss on the damn wall or something?"

Why was he in my sister's room? I walked into the rainbow-walled trash heap that my sister slept in. Hidan was over the throw-up rainbow walls, and instead was grabbing my sister's hamster cage.

Seeming to just notice me, he asked, "Can I kill them?"

I shrugged. They were just rodents. I'll tell my sister they ran away. "Just get out of her room."

…

I pretty much ignored everyone the rest of the day. Except for Konan, because she was folding origami in our room, while our, still shy, cat Ally watched.

Either Serra forgave me for earlier, or forgot all about it, I have no idea. But she and Lexi came into the room sometime later.

We talked a lot.

Konan did most of the talking at first, because we were asking her questions that the anime never told us or we never knew. Questions like: is your hair naturally blue? Why does the Akatsuki paint their nails? Is anyone in the Akatsuki gay? [XD Don't ask] What does Pein-sama do in his free time? What do you do in your free time?

Eventually our questions got stupider and then we ran out of things to ask.

She was patient, answering all of our questions. Then she started asking US questions.

I was more than happy to talk to her about EVERYTHING. Serra and Lex chimed in occationally, or took over whenever I had no idea what I was talking about.

We talked about school, and about the world. People, and space. There were so many things she loved.

Looking at the moon, which looked to be cut in half, I said it looked like Zetsu. One half was white and the other was black.

Then we got onto the topic "What is black and white at the same time?"

Oreos

Zebras

Penguins

Dalmations

The list went on forever until I shouted out "MICHEAL JACKSON!"

Lexi facepalmed while Serra and I doubled over laughing. Konan blinked, confused. Lexi kindly explained it to her.

At one point someone said something that made me laugh so hard I couldn't stop. For 10 minutes.

Konan was worried but Lexi assured her that I occasionally got like this.

Eventually Hidan yelled "Who the fuck is dying?" which pretty much made me sober.

But now I forgot what was funny. We continued our conversation.

Konan told us she had figured that everyone in our world had chakra dormant, we just needed to know how to harness it… in a way that wouldn't kill us.

She even gave us a history lesson about the Sage of the Six Paths. We, in turn, told her some of our history.

"Ours isn't interesting enough." I complained.

"I want to become a ninja!" That was random, Serra.

Konan reminded me that Itachi had agreed to train me. She said she would be more than happy to teach Lexi and Serra. She said we'd be starting late, but we could learn the basics in taijustsu.

"So is Pein-sama working on a way to get you back?" I hesitantly asked sometime later.

She nodded. Well of course they'd have to get back eventually….

It was so strange to converse with someone so normally, and forget that they were killers. Konan was just another super awesome, totally interesting, not annoying in anyway sort of person.

…

…

…

I don't know when I eventually fell asleep.

**...**

**A/N: Finally done! Sorry it's extremely short. DX I think Day 6 will be longer…**


	8. Day 6: Training

**Note: Wow so many people favorite…ed [ is that a word?] my story! 8D you don't know how happy that made me! Thanks so much w**

**Friday**

**Day 6**

Today we woke up early… well more like Hidan splashed us with water.

"Get up bitches!" What a lovely way to wake up.

"What the fuck?" I heard Serra groan, sitting up. Lex cursed and I stretched, gathering some dry clothes to change into.

I wasn't going to complain. Today I was going to train! I was excited! Itachi told me he was only teaching me taijustsu for self-defense. He specifically told me that I wouldn't stand a chance against even a poorly trained shinobi. That made me feel better… right.

…

Their training grounds was a good mile from my community, in the middle of the desert. It was a clearing of sand surrounded by dry bushes and desert trees. It was well-hidden.

Konan went to one side of the clearing with Lexi and Serra, and Itachi and I went to the other side.

The first thing Itachi taught me was the position I should stand in. I knew he was being perfectly serious, so I followed suit, even when he got behind me and put his hands on my elbows, correcting my stance. He then gave me two short, sharp sticks and told me they would substitute for kunai. We practiced for a bit on my aim, throwing the sticks at targets carved into the trees, then worked on my attack. He watched me as I attacked the target, telling me what to correct and giving me tips.

We went on like that for awhile. It was very boring in a way, doing the same thing over and over again…

Then he told me we should work on combat. "Attack me."

I didn't hesitate. I whipped around to slash at him. He easily dodged it, disappearing. I turned to see where he had gone when I heard him deliberately make noise behind me. I slashed behind me however he took a casual step back and the "kunai" only sliced through air. He smirked. I got into a defensive stance when he ran at me. Right before he got to me, he raised his stick in the air to swipe at me. I thought I had dodged it, but I felt a trickle of blood drip down my arm. It only stung a little. I winced, but parried his next blow with my own "kunai". The forced of his weapon smashing against mine made me stumble back. I fell on my ass and he gently pressed the tip of his stick to my neck. Well it was only obvious he'd win.

I didn't realize our little practice fight had gained everyone's attention until I heard Hidan, Onii-chan, and Deidara laugh at my failure.

"Woo! Way to go Tails!" I heard Serra cheering although I had lost.

Itachi helped me to my feet and we sat under the shade watching everyone else spar. Serra wanted to practice fight with Hidan but I said no. Hidan wouldn't go easy on her. Instead she went against Kisame, and Lexi fought with Konan. It was a given that they lost too.

After that Lexi, Serra, and I sat in the shade and watched as the others started their own matches. Usually, they only used taijustsu and ninjustsu, but I noticed that Itachi was using his genjutsu on Hidan.

Their speed and coordination were unrivaled by anything. I thought it was cool, at least.

When Itachi finished fighting, he came over and stood beside me in the shade.

I turned to him. "Itachi… If I ever get a chance to go to your world, will you let me watch you fight? Like… a real fight?"

He only said "It's not a game." Which I took as a no.

After the rest of them were finished fighting, we returned home. I had Onii-chan carry me. Heh. Me and my laziness.

When we got home I made everyone shower. Uhg, they smelled horrible of course. We had 3 showers, so it was pretty quick. I also washed their clothes while they each took turns.

It was getting late, and I was getting bored, so we just spent the rest of the night watching Planet Earth. I fell asleep between Deidara and Onii-chan sometime during the night.


End file.
